


violent ends

by sapphfics



Series: in which sansa stark gets a girlfriend from another universe [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Crossover Pairings, Dumbledore's Army, F/F, Femslash, i posted this at 4am sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Sansa remembers practising their  patronuses. Her wolf chased Luna’s rabbit when it could have eaten it alive, and she supposes that counts for a lot.Or: In which Sansa & Luna are falling in love, Hogwarts is crumbling from within & Dumbledore's Army is still recruiting.





	violent ends

These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
Which, as they kiss, consume.

— Shakespeare, Romeo & Juliet

Out of all the students returning to Hogwarts this year, Sansa feels the most for the first years.

There’s a checkpoint on the platform this year and Sansa notices some of them ahead of her. Some hold one another, tiny hands interlocked, trying not to cry. Older siblings keep their hands on their wands and make sure they’re in front. Some look stone faced. Some look broken already, shoulders hunched. 

Someone begins vigorously searching through her trunk for contraband. She doesn’t worry. There’s almost nothing of worth in it, though. All that is left of her family now are memories and Winterfell and its ghosts. 

Amycus Carrow looms over her, his mask never moving even when he speaks. “Name? House? Year?” 

“Sansa Stark,” She tells them. A few of the first years gasp, before quickly shutting up for fear of being recognised. Amycus smiles maliciously. “Ravenclaw. Sixth year.”

I can be brave, she tells herself. I am not a Gryffindor, but I am a Stark. I can be brave. 

“The Starks were a family of blood traitors,” He says, addressing the crowd behind her. “Now they’re all dead. Let that be a lesson to all of you!”

The crowd visibly shudders, one little girl starts to cry, mumbling pleas not to hurt her family too until someone fires a silencing charm at the poor child. 

Amycus is lying, of course. He doesn’t mention Jon, or Arya, or Bran, but that’s because no one has seen them for years, not since their father was murdered. 

Everyone thinks they are dead. 

Sometimes, Sansa thinks that it might be better off if they are dead. 

Alecto Carrow speaks up then in a harsh whisper, looking Sansa right in her eyes.“If you tell us where they are right now, Voldemort might spare you all.” 

Sansa shakes her head, feeling sick. “I’m sorry, I don’t know where they are, I swear-“

“You’re a liar,” Alecto laughs, a sickly, booming noise and pain shoots through her, a spell she doesn’t know. A tracking charm, presumably. “Get on the train.”

Sansa obeys without question. She is as loyal as a wolf surrounded by hunters. It’s kept her alive this long, hasn’t it? 

The compartments are now divided by house, but if she’s honest, Sansa got tired of inter house unity around the time Umbridge began carving paragraphs into her arm, in revenge on her family. Ravenclaws are meant to be wise, aren’t they? She’s always been better off on her own. Sansa feels as if the Carrows still watching them, even as the train finally leaves the station. She wonders if that feeling will persist until the moment she dies. That’s the intended effect, isn’t it? To destroy any delusion of safety she may have clung to? 

It’s almost completely silent on the platform. Hardly anyone is smiling, no wishes of good luck, no one running with the train for one last glimpse at their siblings. She remembers Arya and Bran and Rickon doing as much, angry at being left behind again. 

She gets lost, sometimes, remembering. 

Luna Lovegood is sitting next to her. She must have moved so quietly Sansa didn’t notice. She’s reading a magazine upside down, her long hair falling down to Sansa’s elbows. She stares into space, not meeting Sansa’s eyes. 

“You look lonely,” Luna says. “I was lonely once, too. I know we haven’t really spoken before but...you aren’t mean. I noticed you in DA meetings.”

Sansa remembers practising their patronuses. Her wolf chased Luna’s rabbit when it could have eaten it alive, and she supposes that counts for a lot. 

“I used to be,” Sansa remarks. “Then I grew up.” 

“I knew your sister,” Luna says. “I’d hear her, sometimes, running around the grounds. She sounded very passionate.”

“She was,” Sansa says. 

“I hated the way people talked about my mum,” Luna says. “Like it was her fault, what happened to her. There was nothing good said at her funeral.”

“My family didn’t even get a funeral,” Sansa whispers and clenches her fists. “I..I’ll give them one, if -“

“Sorry,” Luna apologises. “I didn’t mean to upset you...” 

“It’s alright,” Sansa lies, and the rest of the journey passes in an uncomfortable silence, occasionally broken by Luna humming a song Sansa doesn’t remember.

Her voice is pretty. Sansa wonders how they might sound together. 

:-: 

Sansa picks at her food. Luna hasn’t left yet. There is no sorting song. 

“Promise me,” A girl whispers. “Promise me, Elinor. No matter what house we’re in, promise me we won’t kill each other.”

“I promise.” 

Elinor squeezes the other girl’s hand, her hope for wizarding kind seemingly restored by two simple words. 

They are children, Sansa thinks. They’ve never seen a battle, they’ve never seen a man die, they know nothing. Their dreams were full of songs and stories, the way hers had been before Joffrey cut her father’s head off. 

Sansa pities them. Sansa envies them.

 

“Do you think they will ever know anything else?” Sansa doesn’t mean to say it aloud, but she does. 

“I don’t know,” Luna answers, honest as always. “I hope so. You should talk to the Grey Lady, I know she’s a ghost but...she’s my friend. She knows a lot about grief.” 

There is a coin in Luna shoe that catches Sansa’s eye. Everything about Luna exudes the extraordinary. It’s beautiful.

“Luna…I want you to know that if you’re planning something,” Sansa says. “I’m in.” 

Luna nods, solemnly. “If Harry’s not back by May, I’m going to curse them. If you take away the mask, it removes the physiological effect it has on you.”

“I’ll remember that,” She tells her. I’ve got nothing left to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how i feel about this chapter/this story in general but i posted it.....i hope it’s not too bad?? thanks for reading <3


End file.
